creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lesbian Wolf
Last Revision: diff}} # , By ; on }} }} bytes Archive after 10,000 bytes http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:LGBT_Wolf&action=purgePurge http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:LGBT_Wolf?action=edit&undoafter=311581&undo= Revert Talk page rules: 1. Set the text type to normal only. 2. Always create a new header for your messages, if you don't I will create one for you and it will be stupid. 3. I will delete any spam messages right away. 4. Always sign your posts. 5. Please use correct spellings coupled with correct grammar. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:LGBT Wolf page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 20:38, January 26, 2013 Re: Alo Come at me bro, my body is ready. Kill1mes 19:13, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Thumbnail Hey, do you know how to change a wiki's thumbnail? Thanks. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 16:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Good Job For Getting To Bot Operator. Good Job. [[User:Vendoor|'Ven']] font-family:Chiller;Font-Size:140%">'Reaper']] VCROC member template Do you think you could make a template for VCROC members to put on their user pages? Thanks. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 16:12, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Or I could make it, since I like making templates. Whatever works. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 16:17, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yes you can make a template if you wish but I also added userbadges to each of the members pages (clear your browsers cache and refresh) it will be next to your admin tag. :_LGBT Wolf • [[User_talk:LGBT Wolf|'Speak']] Lopety loop Erm... I'm kind of busy at the moment. Right now would not be the best time. How about sometime this afternoon/evening? (It's 10:42 AM for me right now) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 16:42, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Rename templates Just thought you'd be able to use these templates. If you don't want to use them, you don't have to. Template:Rename1 How to use it: For example: gets you Template:Rename2 How to use it: } falls under)}} For example, gets you Or, alternately: gets you Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:11, February 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sorry, I was asleep. What do you need me in chat for? Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 15:50, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Why are you leaving? Come back! Princess Kill the Gimp Panda Come back Tons of people were bummed at this, when life sorts itself out can you come back? Awaiting your return... ~ Kill1mes 22:45, February 14, 2013 (UTC) "This account has been disabled globally by Wikia." NOOOOOOOOOO Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:51, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:52, February 14, 2013 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Haunted_Gaming:_Lavender%27s_Fate Your bot vandalized this page. Please shut it down. But... my loot... 14:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC)